A whole new Cisco Ramon
by thickandsweet247
Summary: Late one night, Cisco goes out for a drink, what happened between then and the next morning, however, is a complete blur.


**A whole new Cisco Ramon**

Part 1

What happened last night

Cisco woke with a headache and a sore back. He sighed then opened his eyes, the sun was pouring through a window which made his eyes hurt because of the recardnised hang-over that he was getting from last nights events. "What happened last nigh?" He asked himself when he felt someone stir next to him, confused he looks over to see, Leonard Snart laying in bed with him. "What th-" before he could finish that sentence, Leonard woke up, Cisco froze, noticing that not only was Leonard naked, but he was without clothes as well.

Leonard sat up and stretched, he looked around the room sleepily, seeing Cisco he said, "close your mouth, Ramon, you're catching flies." Leonard then took that moment to get up from the bed and head to what Cisco could only assume was the bathroom. Cisco closed his mouth as instructed once the initial shock had pass. When Leonard closed the door, Cisco sat up right in the bed he was in with slight discomfort shooting up from his lower back, he looked around the unfamiliar room. He could tell that it was a motel by the way it was put together with cheap furniture and, out-dated wallpapers. He couldn't remember how exactly he got there. Although, with the way he woke up, and who he woke up with, he was not too sure he would like the answer. Cisco took this moment to find his clothes and leave before Snart came back but, he was finding that to be a slightly, more difficult task as both of his legs refused to work properly. He forced himself to walk over to where his shirt from the previous night had landing, but he fell after just one step. Suddenly he heard the toilet flush and Leonard opened the bathroom door. The older man watched him with a smug look on his face, "well, well, well," he said "I would have thought that after last night, you would have wanted to go for a second round before leaving." He laughed as he made his way towards the younger man and held out his hand.

Cisco hesitantly took the had that was offered as Leonard helped him to his feet, "how did I get here?" He asked once he was standing again, "where is this place?"

"Oh, so you don't remember anything from last night then?" Len asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"No," Cisco answered, "look, I don't know what you did to me at the bar last night so we'd end up in a dump like this, but whatever it is, I don't want to know about it." He looked up at the older man, "and if we did anything in here," he looked around the room, "I don't want to know about that either." With the feeling now starting to come back into his legs, he let go of Snart and started picked up the rest of his clothes. Len watched the younger man get dressed, he was sitting on the edge of the bed now, by the time Cisco found his pants it was daylight outside. He reached into his pocket to find his phone, it was almost 5:59, he was going to be late for work if he didn't leave now, plus he still didn't know where he was. He sighed again, he turned to Len who was still starring at him contently, he was still naked after all this time, "aren't you going to be lat to rob a bank or something?"

Leonard pursed his lips, "any other time I would have taken offense to that, but you know what?" He got off the bed, folded his arms across his chest and took two small steps over to Cisco, "after what happened last night, I've made the decision to turn over a new leaf. Change my ways for the good of humanity," he took a few more steps toward Cisco as he spoke. "You have shown he the errors of my ways and I'm ready to be a better man," by this time Cisco is looking up at the taller man as if he had grown three heads, a pair of wings and a tail. It was shocking to hear his enemy say these things, Cisco was about to ask if he was alright when Len started cracking up. "Oh man, you really don't remember shit from last night, do you?" He asked between fits of laughter.

Cisco relaxed a bit, 'well at least I'm not stuck out in the middle of no-where with a guy that had completely lost his mind', he thought to himself. "I told you that I don't," he said as he brushed past Leonard to look for his shoes, "and what the hell where you just going on about, you sounded like he had lost your mind."

Leonard's laughter died down to a somber chuckle then, "so you don't even remember that much, huh?" He asked, finally pulling on his boxers, "Shame, it would have been nice if you did, oh well."

Cisco scooped up his Chucks from off the ground and shoved his feet into them, "I keep telling you that I don't, why is that so hard for you to understand?" He finished tying his laces before looking back at Len, "what did happen last night?" His curiosity getting the better of him.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to know," Len said as he put on his shirt.

"I don't, I just um...y-you're the one who keeps bringing it up," said Cisco.

Len chuckled again, "yeah, I guess I am," he said, clearing enjoying the way the suspense weighed on Cisco's young face. Leonard sat down next to where Cisco was sitting to put on his own shoes a few seconds ago, the younger man waited patiently for him to reply "...but if you're the one who can't remember, then that's you're own fault." He then got up from the bed and walked out the room with that smug smile on his face again.

Cisco was surprised but at the same time, not so much. "What?" He asked before he followed Len out of the room. Outside, he had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight and the still growing headache that threatened to split his head open. When his eye did get used to the light, he noted that hey where apparently on the third floor of whichever motel they had somehow ended up staying at the night before. There wasn't an elevator insight to use, so Cisco wound up almost chasing Len down the stairs, and almost fell, Len stopped just in-time to catch him before he became a Cisco-pancake. "Thanks," he said when he realized that his face didn't meat the ground yet.

Len shrugged, "well I can't let you die just yet, now can I? I haven't even put a life-insurance police on you yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cisco asked, slowly standing up straighter.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Len said winking at him then continued his trek down the stairs. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to work, it's the least that I can do after...you know," Len reached the second floor landing and looked back up at Cisco. "Are you coming, or not? We don't have all day to just stand around."

Cisco wasn't sure if he was really awake or not, this who situation felt like a very bad dream, but weather it was a dream or not didn't matter. He still needed to get to work before his friends noticed his absence, "fine," he said giving in.

"Good," Len said and went on down-words to the parking lot, Cisco not far behind. They stopped at a gray Toyota Prius, Cisco suspected that it was probably stolen from some unsuspecting person somewhere. He made a note of the license plate to check it out later, for now however, it was better than showing up to work on the back of Len's motor cycle. Len unlocked the doors for them to get inside, he started the car as Cisco buckled his seat-belt, 'yep, so much better than the bike', Cisco thought to himself, his headache seemed to be getting worse. "You doing alright Ramon? You don't look so hot," said Len after they had pulled out of the motel's sheltered parking lot and onto the main street.

Once the car had left the shade, the sun had taken that opportunity to assault Cisco's eyes with bright lights and way too vivid road that they where on was starting to get busy, every time a car whizzed by them Cisco groaned internally, "my head is killing me, I need an aspirin." He said closing his eyes and leaning his head back, "and i'm hungry."

"Hm, well if that's all it is, I know just the place that we need to be," said Len with a true smile. Cisco didn't bother asking what that place was when they turned into a dinner's parking lot not too far down the road from where they were at the motel.

"What is this place?" Cisco asked looking out at the dinner.

"And here I thought you where the smart guy who made my gun," Len asked getting out the car. "It's a dinner, can't you tell just by looking?"

Cisco rolled his eyes and got out of the car to, "yes I know that," he said starting to get pissed. "I mean, what are we doing here? You're supposed to be taking me to work, I'm going to be late because of you."

Len shrugged, "well you did say that you where hungry, right?" Cisco narrowed his eyes at the older man now leaning on the hood of the car, "but if you really want to go to work that badly and miss out on a grate home-cooked meal, then..."

"Really? You're using my hunger against me?" Cisco sighed, "fine, I guess one bite wont hurt."

Len chuckled as he locked the car doors, when they reached the entrants of the dinner, Len stopped to open the door for Cisco. "After you," he said in an old-fashion-prince- charming kind of way, Cisco walked through the door and rolled his eye's again. Inside the building was like stepping into a time-machine and going back to the early 90's, the walls where painted a bright yellow with thin red stripes running down them. The lanolin floors shined underneath the lighting and towards the back of the room sat the typical jukebox ready to take-in quarters and belt-out old tunes. Over the cash register read the dinners name in bright red colors with neon lighting.

"FlashBack Station, huh?" Cisco read out loud, he turned to Len the, "is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Len's smile turned smug again, "I don't know, should it?"

They approached the register to, a perky blond greeted them, "hello and welcome to 'FlashBack Station, where the memories keep on rolling', my name his, Wendy, what can I do for you two this morning?"

"We'd like to have two of your breakfast specials," Len said to the blond.

"Sure thing, will that be for here or to go?" Asked Wendy.

"To go," Cisco said before Len had the chance.

Wendy nodded, "alright, that will be ten dollars, please, your order will be ready in five to ten minutes."

Len paid the money and they found a place to sit. They chose to sit away from the window because of Cisco's growing headache and sensitive eyes, there was a awkward silence between the two as they waited. The dinner was basically empty except for Wendy and the cook, the silence was starting to get to Cisco by this time so he made some small talk. "So, how do you know this place?" He asked.

Len looked at the younger man for a minute, "that's not the right one," He said leaning back in his chair. Cisco had a confused look on his face, Len continued "the question you want to ask him the most, and that was not it."

Cisco wanted nothing more than to be back at S.T.A.R. Labs working on some new way of helping Barry in the field, or upgrading his suit to make it more suffixation in battle, but no, he just had to be stuck having breakfast with Caption Cold. Even though he didn't want to, Cisco did not like leaving a question unanswered, "what happened last night?" He asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Isn't it obverse, kid?" Len smiled, leaned forward, he reached out for Cisco's hand and held it up, "we tided the nowt." Cisco looked at him in disbelieve, then looked down at the hand that Len was holding and sure enough there was a silver wedding-ban on his ring-finger. Shock quickly set-in in a snap as he realized this bad dream had already turned into a nightmare. Cisco stared at the ring for a long time trying and failing to remember how this could have happened. "Unbelievable, yes I know. " Len suddenly said just as Wendy was bringing over there food, Len thanked her and got up to leave. "Come on, I'll explain in the car."

. . .

"I mean to be honest, while I was in the bathroom I was stunned to find it on my hand. A wedding ring on my finger, it wasn't my style, but then I started to remember some bits and peaces of last night and I must say, Ramon, you surprised me most of all." Len said as he was driving, Cisco just sat there in a daze trying to take-in all this information. "I don't remember all of the details, but I do know that you have a fresh tattoo of my name on your lower back now." He lifted up his right sleeve to reveal a tattoo in big bold letters that read "Cisco", Cisco looked at the letters of his name on Len's arm, it was still fresh. "This is so not my style, at all" he shrugged then, " but what's done its done, am right? It's not so bad though, if you think about it," he pulled his sleeve back down.

"...S-so you'r-re cool with this?" Cisco asked truly shocked.

"Like I said, it's not so bad, think about it," Len turned down a familiar street.

"Think about it? How can I think about something that I can't even remember happening," Cisco almost screamed, "how could yo be so calm about this?"

"The way I see it, you could have done a whole lot worst than me, judging from your actions last night, I'm the better option, trust me," Len said as he pulled up to S.T.A.R. Labs. "Now go before you're goody-two shoes friends come out here looking for you." Cisco was about to protest when Len continued, "if they do, I might just let it slip about what happened last night."

Cisco could feel the heat rise to his face, he couldn't let that happen, not when he dose not have a clue about what and how things really went down. "Fine," He said grabbing his breakfast and exiting the car,"this isn't over Snart."

Cisco turned to head towards the building when Len replied, "oh no, it's only the beginning. I'll see you later, babe" Cisco stopped and turned just in time to see Len wink at him again before driving off in another direction. Cisco stood there watching his apparent husband drive off in a rush of dust and swelling wheels, he sighed feeling like a kid holding his breakfast special in his hand. The thunder started to roll up above and he could not help but feeling that today was going to be a very, very long day, especially since he was almost thirty- nine minutes late for work.


End file.
